Demon Blood HxK
by darkmoonrosesforever
Summary: Yaoi. HxK A one shot story on Hiei and Kurama. Bad at Summaries if you wish to read go ahead. Story has blood, violence, and sexual content. Please do not read if you don't like that.


One Shot Story of Hiei and Kurama

Disclaimer: I **do not** own these characters. They are** not** mine. Warning this story is **vulgar, possibly violent, and has sexual content. **Please **DO NOT** read further than this message if you are the weak minded and faint at the sight of blood.

Furthermore: This is not a continuation from my current story that I have, just a one shot that I wanted to write and give my followers a chance to read something from me.

The sunlight broke into the two lovers' room as it began to rise for a new day. A pair of eyes twitched as the rays from the sun hit. Hiei growled as he got up from his boyfriend's side. But decided to roll around and go back to sleep. There was no reason for him to be up at this hour of the day, on the other hand Kurama decided to get out of bed; Hiei decided to steal all the covers. There was no use in fighting with the demon as it would end up in buying new sheets, Kurama giggled to himself.

Hiei suddenly moved and tugged at Kurama to force him back into bed, where he can just cuddle with his fox. He didn't want him to go just yet, to wherever the hell he usually goes without him. Kurama smiled at him and calmly stroked his boyfriend's hair.

"Alright, Hiei that's enough," Kurama said calmly while Hiei was stroking the middle of Kurama's back. "What are you talking about fox," as he turned his face.

"I do have to get to school."

"Aren't you done with that shit? What's the point of it?"

"If you want to live in this world, one needs to have education in order to survive," as he finished getting dressed. Kurama started to brush his long beautiful red hair, while Hiei watched him.

"You're welcome to stay in my room while I'm gone." Kurama bent down and touched Hiei's chin to bring him to his lips. Their kiss was soft and meaningful and lasted. Each demon opened their mouth and their tongues met. Hiei grabbed Kurama closer to his chest. The fox demon wanted to take him right then and there. But he controlled himself and backed away. Hiei looked at him in awe being disappointed that it stopped.

As Kurama left, Hiei laid back down on their bed, stared at the ceiling. _If we were back in Demon World we wouldn't be dealing with this shit,_ sighed Hiei. _He was bored easily and did not like being kept in one place all the time. Kurama wanted to stay because of his connections here in the world of the living. _

Suddenly Kurama felt something slam into him and made him come back into the real world while his thoughts were on the demon that was currently half naked in his room. He seriously did not want to leave him this morning.

"Ow," as he realized it was the detective.

"Yo, earth to Kurama, you were in a daze. What were you two up to this morning?"

"Yea where is the little shrimp? He's usually somewhere close by," Kuwabara said looking to fight someone. Kurama shrugged. "Most likely still in my room or left somewhere."

"Oooooo."

"I could ask you two the same question. What about Yukina and Keiko?"

"Ha ha! Like we haven't done anything more than you and him have done," smile Yusuke. "Look there is a huge grin on your face and you are a space case."

Kurama blushed as Yusuke and Kuwabara continue to tease him about Hiei.

That evening, Kurama came home to find that his three eyed demon was nowhere to be found. He knew Hiei gets bored with the same old routine, but wished his boyfriend would have waited to see him home before he set out to somewhere. There was a sudden cold wind that rushed through his room and realized that the window was open to find Hiei sitting on the sill. His arms crossed with a scold on his face. With a flash he grabbed Kurama and twisted his arms behind his back, and pinned him to the ground. Another flash and they were gone from the site.

As they were gone they reappeared but near the ocean. It was a secluded place; Hiei dropped Kurama against a wall. He slid down it hard as he heard his uniform ripping across his back. Scratches started forming on his back a long with blood started dripping down.

"Hi-Hiei," Kurama gasped as he caught his breath. Hiei clasped his hand around Kurama's neck; he whispered "You're mine, and I'll make you mine forever," as he was dropped to the floor again.

Kurama had to admit he was very turned on by what he was experiencing with Hiei. He could feel the passion that he was about to have. He was very intuitive.

"Kurama," he heard Hiei speak in the shadows. "You will feel the most excruciating pain and pleasure you will ever experience in your life."

"You will enjoy every waking moment until your last breath you can take and more," Hiei smirked as he said this. Kurama could tell by his body language of how much Hiei was going to enjoy this.

"Open your mouth," exclaimed Hiei. Kurama felt something metal be inserted and tied around his head. He couldn't close his mouth anymore. He then felt a tug on his hair as Hiei's lips met his. His tongue went in, and he could feel it with his. The familiar feeling of how it tasted came rushing back as Kurama wanted more.

Hiei ripped opened his school uniform and slashed it off of him along with his pants. He left him exposed in the darkness. His body could feel the chillness of the night. Kurama felt Hiei upon his left nipple, twirling it with his tongue. It began to make him moan with delight. He sucked on it making it hard as he played with the other. He bit down on and pinched the other, which he pants at the sheer enjoyment. He turned Kurama to his stomach and slapped his ass. A pinkish glow began as Hiei continued Kurama's punishment.

His face was implanted into the ground as he couldn't move. Hiei slapped him in many different areas, and in turn those started to match his bright red hair. Hiei shoved his face into his ass and started licking up and down making him wet with his salvia. He sucked on his balls. Kurama wanted to look, but how he was being positioned by Hiei, he could not. He could feel his boyfriend pull his balls away from his body with his teeth. It felt so good to him as he was being toyed with, no one but him could do this sort of pain and lust.

Hiei seized his hair and shoved his mouth upon his penis. His penis thrust to the back of his throat. Kurama choked and gagged as he couldn't handle the fullness being in his mouth. He got used to it as he moved with Hiei's body to make his penis hard. It was only a matter of time before it was going to be in him. Hiei slid out of his mouth and let him do as he pleased to his dick. He touched his lips to his balls. He let his tongue do all the work, since he couldn't close his mouth do to the gag.

He was pushed to the ground once again. He felt Hiei snatch his sides and his penis entered into his ass. It was a painful sensation as it shoved its way up through his body. He kept his thrusting and he could feel it pressing up against his prostate. At any moment now he was going to come inside him. His warm semen oozing throughout his body, it was going to be something he would never forget and something he has waited for all day.

"I'm going to cum," praised Hiei as he saw fox's face and knew he wanted it inside him. He smirked and wouldn't want it any other way. His body gave one more thrust into the fox's body; he was all the way in and squirted inside.

Hiei's penis slid out once again from his body and he gave away to the floor. His body was slightly exhausted from the power that was exceeding from the demon. Within his lust for love he wanted more.

"There's one more thing," he said calmly. "Create a whip." Out from the ground with his spiritual energy a green vine sprouted and grew. Hiei pulled it and snapped it with his might and smacked it across his chest. It was excruciating pain, and his power being used against him. It was hot as more blood dripped from his body. He whipped it again and again. Cuts, scrapes, bruises, and gashes appeared. He loved every waking minute that was being used on him.

This went well on into the night a repeated of sex and blood lust. Hiei came over and over between Kurama's mouth and ass. Kurama was covered in blood, semen, and dirt by the time the night was over.

Once in the early morning hours, Hiei took Kurama back into their room, as he couldn't move from the exhaustion that over took him. They showered together and went into bed. Hiei kissed Kurama's neck in loving and affection. The two drifted off to sleep together.


End file.
